


Henry stickmin school drabbles

by Charles Calvin AKA HenrySticks (Brooklynthebrooklyn)



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklynthebrooklyn/pseuds/Charles%20Calvin%20AKA%20HenrySticks
Summary: Many of the drabbles involve my own aus, such as Charred Calbin and others I haven't mentioned.So yeah, enjoy?
Kudos: 5





	1. School drabbles introduction

Okay so explaination let's go!!!!  
I'm homeschooled and for school I have to write these journals thingys that are supposed to be abt myself but I'm like fuck that, henry stickmin instead!!!! So I'm doing that yeah. I will also take requests once I get the bulk of the drabbles uploaded because WINTER BREAK YEEEEEEAAAAAAH.


	2. School Drabble: First snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au: Charred Calbin

Charles looked out the window. The days always seemed to slow down around winter time. It was something about watching the snowflakes slowly falling down that calmed him. A tap on the shoulder snapped him from his daydream.

He turned and saw Henry, holding two mugs of hot chocolate. Charles took one and sipped from it. Henry sat down beside the pilot and watched the snowflakes with him. It was just the two of them. No missions for the time being, so they were just relaxing at Henry’s battered old apartment.

“Henry, I kinda want to go play in the snow. Wanna come with?”

“Eh, sure.” They got up, finished their hot cocoa, and got their snow gear on. Charles dashed out into the snow, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. It was only a flurry, but the first snow is always the best.

“I almost had that one!” 

“You sure did.” Henry patted him on the shoulder. They went to the park and tried to have a snowball fight, but the powdery snow didn’t really work, so they threw it like confetti at each other instead.

They returned home, tired from chucking fluffy snow and catching snowflakes. Henry sat on the couch while Charles picked out a movie for them to watch. He decided on Wall-E. Once they started the popcorn, they were almost all set to watch the movie.

Charles grabbed a very fluffy blanket and brought it over to the couch. Henry retrieved the popcorn and put it on the coffee table. They snuggled under the blanket and started the movie.


	3. School Drabble: Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au: Charred Calbin  
> My boy went through a lot so I love writing fluff for him

Charles scooted closer to Henry at the sound of a thunderclap. He was quivering and trying not to think about the way the thunder sounded as it echoed throughout the atmosphere.

Henry wrapped his arm around him, trying to reassure him. A second crack made Charles straight up cling to Henry’s arm, whimpering. He started to nip at Henry’s sleeve, trying to distract himself from the very loud f-thunder.

Henry pulled Charles closer to him, letting the most experienced pilot in the military, nicknamed “The Toppat Killer” by the Toppat Clan, hang his arms over his shoulders. As long as Henry was here, he was just a scared little puppy.

“Hey, you doing okay, bud?” Henry asked. The only answer he received was a whimper and Charles nuzzling his head deeper into his chest. He understood, however; Charles was scared still. Remembering what the papers he had signed said, Henry stood up — carrying Charles like a cat — and walked to the couch.

He opened the ottoman and pulled out a fluffy blanket. Walking back to the bed, — Charles and blanket in hand — Henry sat back down, wrapped the blanket around the two of them, and tried to let go of Charles.

A small burst of thundering caused Charles to practically attach himself to Henry, refusing to let go. He started muttering something over and over again, crying. Henry took his hands and asked Charles to repeat himself.

“He’s coming, he's coming, he’s coming… He’s gonna burn me again! Please don't let him burn me-ee-ee…” Henry rubbed Charles’ forehead after listening to him. He reminded Charles that Jacked was dead, killed by Charles himself. He calmed down a little, but still refused to separate from Henry.

Henry sighed and gently poked the un-burnt spot on Charles’ cheek. Charles retaliated by gently nipping at his hand, but immediately started licking the nick of a wound. Henry chuckled and continued rubbing his forehead with his other hand.


	4. School Drabble: Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au: Trans Henry  
> Her name is heidi and I FUCKING LOVE HER AND HOW THE WHOLE AU HAPPENED

Surprisingly, going to the mall with Charles was actually pretty fun. Heidi ended up getting some new pairs of shoes and eyeliner, but ended up being too scared to ask about hormones at the pharmaceutical counter.

Once they got back to the Toppat Orbital Hotel, Heidi fell onto the bed, tuckered out yet happy. Charles sat down at the table and started to unpack the various clothes and packaging from the shopping trip.

“I’m so proud of you for telling me, y’know. It’s not easy. I think.”

“It… It really wasn’t. I’m proud of myself too.” Heidi came over to Charles and gave him a big hug. Charles smiled and patted her on the back. It would take some time to get used to her new pronouns, but Charles was willing to make Heidi comfortable.

Heidi dashed into the dressing room and put on a dress that they’d bought. Nice. After donning a get-up fitting for a girl, she walked out and saw Charles getting ready to play a quick video game.

“Woah! You look nice! Wanna play Mario Kart?”

“Sure!” They started a game of Mario Kart Wii. Heidi chose Birdo, seeing as they were similar in that they were a boy wanting to be a girl. Heidi actually sorta envied her bow. 

A couple short races later, and Heidi was the winner. Charles congratulated her, before asking if there was an issue, as Heidi appeared upset over something. She looked up.

“Can you get me a bow too?”

Charles was taken aback by the request, but dashed to his backpack and pulled out a ribbon. He tied it around the collar like a bow, leaving a very excited Heidi to hug him.


	5. School Drabble: Eccentric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au: Impos-thomas  
> Eccentric behavior is henry's btw. I FEEL LIKE THAT IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE IN THE FIC SO ELABORATING HERE.

Thomas was walking through the halls, trying to stay calm. Being an alien amongst humans was difficult, and he was often pushed to his limit at times. He paced around in a circle, ignoring the sound of the door.

“Thomas?”

“Ah, Henry. I’ve been wondering where you were. Are you doing alright?” Upon hearing Henry’s voice, Thomas dropped his human-based facade and looked like a lizard all of a sudden. Henry didn’t even seem to notice.

“I’m doing fine, thanks.” Henry tried to get Thomas to leave the hall, but he wouldn’t budge. He gave up on it and sat down, Thomas following after

“Are you certain? You seemed to have come to me for-”

“Yes, I’m certain Thomas. Don’t worry about me.” Thomas didn’t believe him. Henry always had this habit of keeping things locked away, even if he should mention them. Thomas would’ve kept bugging him, but didn’t want an outburst.

“I understand.” The silence between the two was tense and felt like it could snap at any moment, but it didn’t. Thomas got up and left the room, leaving Henry to be the one pacing around in circles.


	6. School Drabble: Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au: BUTTON CHARL!!!! My coraline based boy! I love him damnit!!!
> 
> (TAKES PLACE AFTER VH)

Henry looked around. ‘Charles’ was sitting at the table, sipping for a coffee mug that should’ve been his. The real Charles’ mug. Henry sighed. This wasn’t working for him, but he couldn’t say that. Not after last time.

He’d had constant companionship with ‘Charles’, but really? He’d never felt more alone in his life. Sure, the void in his heart had been filled, but with something less than ideal. ‘Charles’ looked at him, button eyes unblinking.

“What’s wrong?” Sincere, for once. Henry stood up from the table, only to be stopped.

“Nothing, Charles. Don’t worry about me.”

“Something’s wrong, I can tell. Remember, you can tell me.”

Henry shook his head and walked off. Sincere as it may be, it wasn’t enough to calm Henry down in the slightest. He got into his room and pressed his back against the wall and started crying.  
“When I said I wanted Charles back, this isn’t what I meant!”

“Oh really?” HE’S IN THE DOORWAY HE’S IN THE DOORWAY CRAP.

“I… Yes. I just want the real Charles back. Not some Rocky Horror Picture Show beast who chases me through the halls!”

“You should’ve just said that. You know I would have left, right?” And with that, ‘Charles’ turned around and left the room, leaving Henry to discover what it was like to be Truly Alone.


	7. School Drabble: Insect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au: Radiation au  
> Spider right propaganda.

“I’m not gonna get used ta’ this, Reg.”

“You think I am either?”

“Well, ye’ are th’ leada’. I wouldn’t ‘spect anything less from ye’.”

Reginald sighed. The truth was that radiation absolutely sucked and wasn’t anything that the movie showed it to be. Even if it did mutate you, you wouldn’t get superpowers, you’d get sick and mutate horribly.

Right looked like a spider. Not like a spider hoodie, but eight limbs, fangs, and little spider paws that were all fluffy. He’s also gained horns, but that was beside the point. Reginald looked like a dragon without wings.

“Ye’ should get some res’. I’ll be th’ leada’ for today. I don’t min’.”

Reginald tried to argue but it was no use. He walked off to his bed, leaving Right to do leader duties instead. Right walked out of the room and saw the horrific condition of the Toppat Clan.

Everyone was either coughing or looked horrendous. Right himself was no exception, but his large hat and bushy mustache caused everyone to notice him, despite his appearance.

“Reg isn’t feelin’ good right now, so I’ll be th’ leada for today. Ye’ obey me, an’ me alone, got it?”

A collective ‘Yes!’ echoed from the Toppat Clan. Right smiled. Despite what happened, They’d always be ready for anything.


	8. School Drabble: Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au: @/The-Wishing-Well on tumblr's High school au!!!  
> The first au that isn't mine!
> 
> (Originally this was on paper, that is why it's so short.)

I finally finished my SAT! All without getting distracted by that cute kid. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Reginald. Yeah, he’s a good kid, and he’s helped me on tests before, but he always distracts me!

I don’t know, maybe it’s the way he talks, or the way he helps me out step by step, or how he always gives me a smile when he leaves the room. God, know that I think about it, I might be in love with him! 

Wait, has he been giving me hints this whole time? God, I bet he thinks I’m stupid, only picking up on this now. Oh well, kid’s cute anyway.Oh jeez he’s in the room ABORT ABORT!!

-Signed  
Rightwis H. M.


	9. School Drabble: Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au: COMMIE AND SNOM'S AGERE DABE BECAUSE AAAAA LUB HIM!!!!!!
> 
> Also dave stims because I said so.

This sucked. Dave was trapped in his cell, with two strict guards watching over it. He couldn't sleep. He was too scared to try. If he did, he’d be vulnerable to whatever the guards did.

So he sufficed with making little noises to calm himself. He tried to make quiet animal noises at first, but must've gotten a bit too loud, because he heard one of the guards start talking.

“Won’t that kid just shut up?”

Kid? He was working a security guard job before he was captured, wasn't he? So why would they call him a kid? Even weirder was that the other guard responded in similar terms.

“I don't think he can. Apparently children can't keep their mouths shut these days.”

“You’d think they would. With all the technology around, they should be distracted.”

Dave was trying to wrap his head around this strange moniker. Sure, he was short, and he liked to bug people, and talk nonstop about random things, and make little noises to help himself relax, but that didn't mean he was a…

Or did it?

He would rather be a kid again, wouldn't he? Free and wild, doing whatever they wanted, and not being trapped in a cell for god knows long. So he pretended he was. He asked questions.

“W-why am I in here?”

“Oh god it talked. Also, because we didn't want you telling anyone about the heist. Our failed attempt at getting the Tunisian Diamond.”

“Failed?”

“Yeah, some other thief got it before we could get there. Same guy who sabotaged us, I think.”

“Isn't he the same guy who escaped The Wall?” The other guard suddenly spoke up.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Dave sat down. They probably still didn't like him. They were probably just answering his questions to be polite. Still, it was nice to hear voices talking to him. He couldn't help himself and flapped his arms.

“What are you, a bird? You're not going to fly out of this cell.”

His flapping slowed. Welp, there went his mood. He would've cried, but he didn't want to upset the guards. But he was a child, wasn't he? He could do what he wanted. So he cried.

“Okay, just SHUT UP!!!” One of the guards opened the door and slapped him. Dave shrieked. After perhaps the only ‘game’ of slap-n-scream, Dave shut up. He scooted into the corner and just stared, thinking.

Of nothing in particular. But anything but this.


	10. School Drabble: Embracing the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au: IMPOSTER RIGHT IMPOSTER RIGHT
> 
> Basically righty is an imposter based off of among us and is more like a puppy dog (no surprise my man's a softie for his reg) than anything. Also he hates being alone and reg offers to keep him company, but I guess he wants a little more than that... hm

Reginald laid on the bed, unsure of what to do after several weeks of going back and forth between doing his work as chief and making sure his husband wasn't lonely. Right leaped up onto the bed with the force of a cat hearing a treat bag shake.

Reginald looked over and coaxed his Lil’ Imp over to his lap, where he began petting his spines, much to the delight of Righty. He suddenly stopped, laid back, and sighed.

“I wish there was something else I could do to make you feel better.”

Right glanced over at his own swaying tail, ideas forming too quickly for words. There were a lot of things Reginald could do to make him feel better, but it felt like all the wrong things were cropping up instead.

He should voice his concerns, though, shouldn't he?

“Well, there is one ye’ can do ta’ make me feel a bit betta’.”

“Like what?”

Oh jeez. Here came the hard part. Right curled up tighter, mumbling something under his breath. Reginald propped up his chin, allowing the words to because audible.

“-be nice if there was mor’ than one ‘poster.”

“So… what you're saying is, you want me to be an imposter too?”

Right’s cybernetic eye narrowed. He slowly nodded and waited for an answer. As much as he hated himself for saying that, it had to be said.

“Of course! Any excuse to hang out with you more!”

“R-really? F-for me?” Right couldn't keep himself from stuttering. Reginald nodded, smiling. Right tackled Reginald excitedly, before suddenly stopping and aiming with his tail.

“Wait… what?”

“I’ve, erm, neva’ done this befor’. It’ll defin’tely hurt so I suggest ye’, uh, brace yourself.” Right had never sounded so unsure of himself. Reginald felt a point trace around the top of his sternum. It found a divot and striked.

(To be continued in a different drabble. Later today)


End file.
